epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Bros vs Wright Bros/Rap Meanings
Work in progress (In the first true tag battle in ERBH, each pair of brothers will bounce verses off of one another as they jointly attack the other pair. With this in mind, please do not write dialogue for the individual players, as it violates the spirit of this battle) Wright Bros. We're the Wright brothers and there can't be no other! (The Wright brothers make their introduction. They're the "real deal" in history, as there are many famous Wrights, but only one noted pair of Wright brothers.) We don't wanna cause trouble. (The Wright brothers don't wish to start a fight.) Are you looking for your lover? (Orville asks the Mario Bros if they've seen their shared lover.) 'Cause your princess is in OUR castle now! (Yeah, she's gone!) (The Mario Bros.' love interest is Princess Peach Toadstool, who almost always gets kidnapped and taken from castle to castle. As the Mario Bros. make their way through these castles, however, they are usually met by a retainer who says, "Thank you, but our princess is in another castle!". Here, the Wrights have Peach at home, and presumably out cold on a couch. Or, she left for points unknown.) We stayed up all night (Playing Donkey Kong!)! (NES players sometimes go on all-night gaming binges. Here, the Wright brothers played Donkey Kong with Peach. Donkey Kong is sometimes Mario's adversary, as he was in the original game. Fact: Mario was referred to as Jumpman in "DK". It took some inspiration from the owner of a Seattle-area warehouse that Nintendo leased to call the character Mario.) Before us, people only used to fly in balloons. (Before the Wright brothers built their airplane, the only way to fly was to use a hot-air balloon.) You think we're scared of two idiots addicted to 'shrooms? (The Mario Bros. collect mushrooms to power-up, but the Wright boys are implying that they might be PCP addicts as well. PCP is a hallucinogen crafted from the Psilocybin mushroom. Regardless, they aren't fazed by the Mario Bros.) You shoulda woulda coulda come to lose an extra life, (The Wright brothers dare the Mario Bros. to tangle with them, for if they do, they will lose a life. In the games, the player starts with 3-5 extra lives and can add extras by collecting green-tinted 1UP mushrooms.) So just "dudda dudda dudda" back down in your pipe! (The Mario Bros. should retreat from the battle using a warp pipe to move underground, where the usual theme has a "dudda-dudda-dudda" riff.) Mario Bros. It's-a me, Mario! (And Luigi, motha-*ping*!) (The Mario Bros. begin with their now-classic intro. Mario uses the phrase coined by Charles Martinet, his Nintendo voice actor. Luigi breaks in with coarse language, but is "bleeped" with the coin-collect ping from the game series.) Why don't youse get back in your biplane and make out wit' each other? (The Mario Bros., in a stereotypical Northeast US accent from here on, imply that the Wright brothers are gay.) Look at these two! Their lives must've been horrible! (The Mario Bros. assume that the Wright boys were frequently teased and picked on. Their reason follows.) Two dorky dudes (Named Wilbur and Orville!)! (The Wright brothers are geeks with archaic and funny-sounding names, per the Mario Bros.) You spent all your time on one machine?! (Sheesh!) If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! You should eat something anyway! Look at you so skinny! You may fly like a hawk (but you fight like a kitty)! Wright Bros. We don't need to fight! We're the fathers of flight! Representin' North Carolina! Aaaaaight! We'll be pressin' all your buttons like we're the controller, Conquer every level of your 2-D scroller! You talk a lot of trash, (but let me tell you somethin') We're gonna beat you so fast, it's like we're holding down the B button! Mario Bros. We're serving up an 8-bit fist! (Made to order!) That'll knock you offa the back of your own stupid quarters! Like POW! How ya like me now?! Spit flames out our mouths like our name was Bowser! You'll get pummeled! You'll wish you never stumbled out your little wind tunnel! We've been droppin' Bob-ombs since we started this song! Sorry, Wright Brothers! This time, you chose wrong! Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 18